<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One And Only You by Ssen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930270">One And Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssen/pseuds/Ssen'>Ssen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Jae, Don't worry he's okay tho, Fluff, Jaebeom gets hurt, Just them being inlove don't mind them, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, abandoned house, oneshots, shy youngjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssen/pseuds/Ssen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots about our fav boys, Choi Youngjae and Lim Jaebeom &lt;3 </p>
<p>Probably mostly fluff and college AUs but you never know...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One And Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone ! I'm just going to post my 2jae os here. I won't lie, it'll probably be a bit shitty because it's very self-indulgent and I do that instead of workind... So of course I'm feeling guilty as I do ^^  It'll either be based on prompts or on absolutely nothing. If you want to suggest some prompts or ideas, please ask me on my twitter ! ( @Ssen_333 )</p>
<p>Also if there are some " i " missing somewhere, it's because my keyboard is being lowkey annoying, sorry about that ! Ah, and, as I said when I posted my last story, English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me, so I can get better ! ^^</p>
<p>The first os is based on the prompt: " Youngjae and Jaebeom going to explore an abandoned house on the edge of town ". I'm not really proud of it, but it's a bit cute, so, yeah...<br/>I hope you'll enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjae has been waiting for about twenty minutes already. His headphone is blasting song after song in one of his ear as he sits down against a tree, humming along. With song that ends, he sighs. It’s not that he really dislikes waiting. It’s pretty cool, actually. The weather is great that day, sun drying the grass he is sitting on and warming the air despite the cool breeze that everyone would have expected at the end of March. There is barely any car coming here, since he is at the very end of the city and only very few people are willing to leave the town in the middle of the week. It’s calm and quiet, which is, honestly, a good change from Yougjae’s usually frantic schedule. But still, he is a bit fed up. He and his friends had planned to all gather here at nine in the morning, some of them even agreeing to skip class, if they had any. Of course, Youngjae is not one of them. He is a diligent student, always returning his projects on time and everything. But today is his only free morning, and the activity they had all planned would have been a great way to think about something else, to relax and have fun. He has been looking forward to it. And his friends aren’t coming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he is softly singing the chorus of <em> Zombie </em> by the cranberries, listening to one of his favorite voices on earth, he hears a weird sound of metal squeaking and scratching. Opening one of his eyes to take a glance at the road, he can’t stop the breathy chuckle escaping his lips. One of his friends is <em> finally </em> here, riding his old and dirty bike while waving at him with one hand. The boy slows down in front of him, wincing at the loud sound his engine makes. Youngjae laughs out loud, throwing his head back and resting it against the tree bark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Don’t laugh… “ the other boy says, pouting a little. “ Ah, sorry Jaebeom hyung ! But I can’t with this bike, really… You should repair it. “ Youngjae answers, shaking his head while getting up with a still very amused smile, and walking up to him. Jaebeom shrugs, he has already said a thousand times that it is too expensive, and that the vehicle is still working perfectly fine. “ Sorry for being late, by the way. “ he declares instead. “ The teacher was late so she ended his lesson later than usual… “ he explains, carefully watching as the younger is putting his walkman back into his school bag. “ Well, as you can see, you’re not the only one. “ Youngjae answers with a wry smile, putting the bag back on his shoulder. “ Do you happen to know where the others are ? “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom explains with an apologetic gaze that Jinyoung and Mark couldn’t make it, having to work on a new project due to the following friday. He also tells him that he knows from Mark that Bambam is ill and can’t go out of his house. “ I have no idea about Jackson and Yugyeom, though… I mean, Yugs has told us he was going to be late but… It’s half past nine already. I guess it’s going to be just the two of us. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae sighs. It’s not that he dislikes Jaebeom, of course he doesn’t. It’s just that… He doesn’t feel at ease with him. They have only been friends for a few months, since Jaebeom is kinda new in town. They met through Jinyoung, who shared some class with him and introduced him to the five other boys. They get along quite well, but Youngjae is still a bit shy around the other boy. He is a sweetheart, kind and caring and everything, but he is also fucking intimidating <em> and </em> attractive. Tsundere-style and all that. Yup. Totally Youngjae’s type - as Mark hasn’t failed to remind him almost everyday. So, it is understandably a bit hard to feel completely at ease with him. Especially since they are never, ever alone together. Jinyoung is <em> always </em>there whenever they meet. It’s kinda new, and not the best situation for him to calm his anxiety. But well… He has made the way up to the edge of town… It wasn’t for nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Do you still want to do it ? “ he asks, turning around to look at the abandoned house just behind the tree he was resting against. It isn’t huge, not like a manor, not anything fancy, really, but it still looks very fun. A high and large gate that is going to be a bit tough to climb on, a big, wild garden, and an old house with broken windows and beams. The perfect haunted house. Youngjae is actually very excited at the idea of visiting it, even if he doesn’t really show it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Do I look like I don’t ? “ a playful voice answers and, curious, he turns his head back toward his friend. Say friend, that has put his bike against a tree, just next to Youngjae’s one, and is now proudly holding his polaroid up against his chest. It’s not his favorite one, not the one he always carries with him at school, but a smaller, cheaper one, that would still do the job, but that could risk getting damaged. This is something to know about Jaebeom. He absolutely loves photography. He’s always taking pictures of everything and everyone, interrupting activities and conversations only because he feels like the lighting is great. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so endearing. Youngjae chuckles, amused by the beaming smile that appears on his very calm, collected, and mature friend’s face every time he has the opportunity to snap a picture of something. “ Well then… Let’s go ? “ he raises a brow toward Jaebeom, who nods and walks up to him. Youngjae waits for him and then starts walking too, silently reaching the gate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, escalating it proves to be a bit tricky. The wall at the base is small and climbing on it is easy. But there is a dark green metal fence on top of it, that ends with peaks at every extremity of the metal bars. Jaebeom goes first. He takes his jacket off and puts it down at the top of the wall, where he could take it back once at the other side of the fence, then climbs up. It’s hard not to laugh at him. Youngjae bites his lips, raising his hand up to hide his face as he can’t help but giggle. Not that he isn’t doing a great job, he really is. But it is a bit funny to watch him get frustrated when he can’t place his foot where he wants to. </p>
<p>He jumps above the top of the fence, his shirt getting stuck on one of the arrowed peaks. A loud tearing sound echoes in the quietness of the street and makes Youngjae wince. “ Are you okay ? “ he asks worriedly as Jaebeom lands on his feet in the high, wild grass with the elegance of a cat. “ Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. “ Jaebeom answers. “ My shirt is ripped, though… “ he says with a frown. Youngjae hands him his jacket through the grating and Jaebeom thanks him, putting it on to hide his now exposed back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I heard you laughing, you know, brat. “ he tells him with a mocking smirk when Youngjae is almost at the top of the grid. The oldest is doing his best at helping him, holding his feet so they wouldn’t slip until Youngjae is too high for him to reach. “ Well, you were… kinda funny. “ the student answers, panting a little. He throws his bag above the fence and Jaebeom catches it before it falls down on the group. Now that he isn’t carrying anything heavy, the strawberry blond boy is able to put a leg at the other side, carefully avoiding the metallic arrows. He then proceeds to climb back down, not daring to jump like Jaebeom did. It is a bit too high and he doesn’t really trust his legs. Jaebeom helps him again when he is low enough to reach, holding him so his arms don’t have to carry all his weight. Youngjae releases his grip on the metal bars and jumps down the few inches that are left, his friend catching him in his arm to stabilize him. They stay like that a few seconds, Youngjae swaying and shaking lightly. He has never been good at sports and it shows. His legs are already weak. “ Well, that was something. “ he chuckles, voice a bit shaky, but he’s happy. His heart is beating wildly, though, and it might have something to do with the way Jaebeom is still holding one of his wrists gently in one hand while the other is patting his back. It isn’t really soft, but still very friendly and obviously caring. It’s cute and his heart skips a few beats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ You okay ? “ Jaebeom questions with a smug grin as his dongsaeng takes a few steps back. Youngjae playfully punches his shoulder. “ Don’t you dare laugh at me. I’m not as athletic at you but I did my best ! “ Jaebeom holds his own shoulder, rubbing it while he looks down at him with furrowed brows. “ Hey, I didn’t even say anything… “ he complains sadly. Of course, Youngjae instantly feels bad and regrets, so he turns his back at him to hide his embarrassment. He picks his bag up and places it on his shoulder, then starts to walk toward the house. The grass is slightly shorter at some places, proving that there once was a path leading to the front door. Still, there are grass and nettles and brambles everywhere, so they have to be extra careful with every step they take. Jaebeom is walking quietly behind him, not adding anything. It’s a bit awkward and Youngjae wants to facepalm himself. He knew he was going to mess up, but he didn’t know it was going to be so soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Did you bring a flashlight ? “ he asks to try and lighten the mood. Maybe it was only him overthinking, though, because Jaebeom’s answer is as friendly as it could be. “ Yup. “ he says, holding a tree branch up so that it doesn’t hit his friend. “ I borrowed Jinyoung’s. “</p>
<p>Youngjae thanks him with a nod and does the same, so that Jaebeom can go under it more easily. Then they are back to walking side to side. When they reach the door, Youngjae tries to open it, but of course, it is locked. They look around, trying to find a way to get in. Youngjae’s heart is beating fast again. He doesn’t really know why he’s so excited, but the adrenaline is rushing through his veins. He knows he’s known for being a scaredy-cat, but he actually really enjoys these kinds of things. It’s creepy and scary… But it’s fun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ We can’t climb through a window… “ Jaebeom mumbles, thoughtful. “ There is shattered glass everywhere, we might get hurt. “ Youngjae pulls a face, disappointed, and, of course, his friend notices. He ruffles his hair, laughing  lightly and Youngjae hunches his shoulders, complaining loudly and pretending he hates it. He usually isn’t one for physical contacts, especially with people he doesn’t know very well. “ Don’t worry, sunshine. “ Jaebeom chuckles, making him blush at the endearment. “ The door is old and I’m sure the wood has been eaten by every kind of bugs for the past decade. I think we could easily break it. “ True to his words, he kicks the door strongly and it releases a loud cracking sound. Two more hits and it is broken in two pieces. Youngjae takes his flashlight from his bag while the dark-haired man before him is making way for them, getting rid of some dangerous pieces of wood. “ All done ! “ he then exclaims proudly, turning back to him, arms wide open and beaming happily. Youngjae sports a malicious smirk when he blinds him with the bright, yellow light of his flashlight and he snickers at his loud, offended yelp. “ Let’s get in, then. “ He says, going past him and entering the house, heart beating hard and fast in his ribcage. The floor creaks when he steps on it, darkness engulfing him immediately. He hears the characteristic sound of Jaebeom’s polaroid twice or thrice, and then the same creaking noise. Another circle of yellow light joins his own one, running through the room as Jaebeom let out an impressed whistle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is quite impressive, indeed. The room is small but still fully furnished, which is a bit weird. But it is also completely broken. Dust and rubble and broken pieces of wood everywhere. “ The amount of spiders and bugs there must be here… “ Youngjae whispers, impressed. </p>
<p>“ No. “ Jaebeom deadpans, following him closely as they roam through the first room. Surprised and amused, Youngjae turns to him and points the light at his face once again. The dark-haired boy grunts and covers his eyes with one of his arms. “ Are you afraid of spiders and bugs, hyung ? “ the youngest asks, slowly, cautiously, but with a shit-eating grin stretching his lips. Jaebeom croaks an annoyed “ Shut up. “ and it makes him laugh. “ I’m not scared ! “ Jaebeom whines when Youngjae finally moves the light away from his face. “ I just don’t like the idea of it. It’s disgusting. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Youngjae only chuckles, leading the way through another door, carefully watching his steps. “ Oooh, I think I found the living room ! Woaah… “ he exclaims, looking around in awe. The first thing he thinks of doing is playing the old piano that is resting at the opposite corner of the room. “ Be careful, Jae. “ Jaebeom warns him as he excitedly walks up to the antique instrument. It is a grand piano. The kind of pianos Youngjae has always dreamt of… Except, a lot more dusty. It’s huge and beautiful. Carefully, he opens it, and caresses the tiles softly, smiling for himself. “ Come on, play something. “ Jaebeom urges him on, smiling softly as he watches, leaning against the closest wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Youngjae presses a tile and the sound that the piano makes is absolutely disgusting. Both boys wince when it resonates through the building, loud and clear and the perfect definition of distasteful. Obviously the strings are damaged or loosened. Disappointed, he closes the instrument again. The flash of a camera blinds him when he does and Jaebeom snickers. “ That pouty face is going to rest on the wall of my room for the rest of your life. “ he teases, winking before he goes away to inspect another corner, shaking the freshly printed picture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes pass and they keep exploring the house, slowly. It’s even scarier than Youngjae thought. It’s dark and there are unidentified sounds every now and then that make both of them jump every single time. He knows he doesn’t believe in ghosts, but sometimes… It’s really weird. The floor is creaking under their feet and it feels as if it could break at any moment. But it’s funny. They keep teasing each other, laughing quietly, whispering lame jokes to each other to think about something else than their fear. Turns out going with Jaebeom was quite a good idea in the end. He looks tough and confident, reliable, and it’s quite reassuring to have him leading the way sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until it isn’t. They’re walking along a corridor, still slowly and carefully, when it happens. It looks like a scene from an horror movie. Youngjae sees all of it almost in slow motion. Jaebeom steps on a fragile piece of wood and his foot breaks through it. He yelps as he trips. The sudden move makes the hole even bigger. he tries to stabilize himself but he ends up placing his other foot too close to the hole and the floor breaks again. Youngjae screams his name and runs up to him, holding him by the wrist just as he is about to fall down completely, in the darkness that is under him. “ Oh my god Jaebeom are you okay ?! “ Youngjae shouts, panicked and terrified. They stare at each other, eyes wide open, breath heavy and the same look of panic on both their faces. Jaebeom can’t even stutter an answer, he’s way too shocked. Youngjae helps him up, pulling him up to the floor and when it’s done they quickly get as far from the hole as they can. Jaebeom flops down heavily, releasing a heavy sigh as he sits against the wall. His friend kneels before him and asks again, “ Are you okay hyung ? “. His voice is still shaky and he has to put a hand against his chest to try and calm his racing heart. Jaebeom chuckles breathlessly. “ What the hell just happened ? “ he asks incredulously, making his dongsaeng sigh heavily from relief at the sound of his voice, no matter how weak it is. “ Oh god hyung you scared me so much ! “ It seems almost surreal. Both of them can’t believe what just happened. “ Are you hurt ? “ he asks worriedly when their hearts start beating quite normally again. Jaebeom nods and winces, lifting his jeans’ leg to check his ankle. “ Yeah, I think I hurt my leg a bit… That damn wood… “ he mumbles through gritted teeth. Youngjae helps him, and sees a small amount of blood running down his friend’s leg. “ Oh hyung I’m so sorry… Wait a sec, I have bandages in my bag. “ He sits down in front of him, opening his bag and rummaging through his stuff. Jaebeom nods, pursing his lips and he lift the cloth even higher to try and spot the actual wound. Youngjae takes care of it, washing it with water and a cotton tip. He had taken a first aid kit with him, just in case. Turns out it was a really good idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he’s done, he feels like all of his energy has been drained out of him. He’s still scared and panicked and anxious and he feels worried and guilty on top of it. Jaebeom was hurt because of him, because he was distracting him with his silly jokes. Because he had decided that it was safe for them to go there without their friends. He was so stupid. Feeling the tears building in his eyes already, he rests his head against the boy’s shoulder, effectively hiding his face. He feels Jaebeom tensing and hears him gasping. “ J… Jae ? “ he stutters, putting a hesitant hand on his back. “ I’m sorry hyung… “ Youngjae repeats, voice muffled by his oversized t-shirt. “ It wasn’t a good idea… “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh, Youngjae… “ Jaebeom murmurs, voice low and sad and he starts drawing circles against his back. “ It’s not your fault at all, don’t apologize. It’s nothing, I only twisted my ankle a bit, it could happen anywhere. I understand that you’re tired and that you got scared, but don’t blame yourself, okay ? “ </p>
<p>There it is again. The caring Jaebeom. The one who is always so kind and sweet even when he’s the one who’s hurt. The Jaebeom that Youngjae has gotten more and more found of during those last few months. He tries to ignore the way his heart flutters as he nods against his shoulder. All the fun is gone now. All that is left is concern and fear. “ We should go back… “ he murmurs, shifting a bit so that he can speak more clearly. Jaebeom looks to the side while biting his lips. “ I’m sorry, we can’t… I mean, you can, but I can’t. “ This time Youngjae does straighten up, furrowing his eyebrows. “ What do you mean… ? “ he asks, trying not to focus on the feeling of Jaebeom’s hand still on the small of his back. He can’t believe they’re cuddling in the middle of an abandoned house while minutes ago he was thinking he didn’t like Jaebeom being touchy. “ My camera fell down the hole. “ Jaebeom explains, looking up at him with an adorable pout on his lips. “ I have to go find it. “ The younger can’t believe his ears. “ Are you serious ? “ he asks, bewildered and scandalized. “ We don’t even know what there is under us, it’s dangerous ! “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Well, there’s only one way to find it. “ Jaebeom states, moving a bit and trying to stand up. Youngjae beats him to it, though, gripping his forearm to pull it down and putting pressure on his knee so that he falls down again on his butt, throwing him a curious, surprised look. “ Leave it to me. “ Youngjae mutters. Jaebeom nods and doesn’t move anymore, stretching his wounded leg and not trying to stand up again. “ Be careful. “ he warns for the nth time that day, while Youngjae gets closer and closer to the hole. He points his flashlight at it, trying to see through the darkness. “ Youngjae, don’t get too close ! “ Jaebeom insists, urgently, from where he is watching him, paying attention to his every moves with concern written all other his face. “ Don’t worry, I‘ve got this. “ Youngjae smiles at him gently, ignoring the way his hand is shaking around the lamp, before focusing on his task again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ What do you see ? “ the hurt boy asks him after a few minutes of silence. “ ‘M not sure… “ Youngjae answers, still looking around. “ It looks like a basement… There’s a boiler, I think. “ “ Great ! Then we just have to go down the stairs we saw earlier. “ Jaebeom breathes as he puts his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in relief. “ Yeah, right. “ Youngjae says, coming back to him after finishing his inspection. “ The one that was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen ? “ he asks with a wry smile. <em> Play it cool, Choi, </em> he thinks to himself. <em> At least don’t have a mental breakdown in front of him.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom chuckles at that, opening his eyes again to look up at him, a glint of something that Youngjae can’t quite decipher in his eyes. “ Don’t worry, you don’t have to. “ he assures, voice gentle and sweet. “ I’ll go alone. “ Youngjae rolls his eyes at that. “ Bullshit. “ he snaps. “ You can barely stand up on your own. We’re either going together or not going at all. In case you care, I like the second option better. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I’m broke. “ Jaebeom objects, frowning. “ I can’t afford to lose a camera like that. And what do you mean I can’t stand up ? Of course I can ! “ At least he does try. Youngjae walks right beside him, looking down at him with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrows, as he takes support on the wall and tries to get up. It goes well, at first. He puts his weight on his right leg; the one that isn’t hurt, and shoots him a triumphant, smug look. Then he tries to take a step and his leg gives up. Youngjae, expecting it, catches him against his chest with an annoyed click of his tongue. “ See ? What did I tell you ? “ he retorts, moving so he can put Jaebeom’s arm around his shoulders. He circles his hyung’s waist with his free arm, helping him up and Jaebeom huffs. “ Think you can walk ? “ Youngjae asks, this time not trying to hide his concern. “ Yeah, I’ll be fine. “ Jaebeom nods, leaning against him. They take a few careful steps towards where they remember are the stairs that lead to the basement, Jaebeom wincing every now and then, but never complaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quite a struggle to get back to the stairs. Jaebeom alternates between limping and hopping on his reliable leg, which proves to be quite exhausting. He has to stop from time to time to catch his breath, panting and his weight feeling heavy on Youngjae’s shoulder. They are even slower than before, taking very very careful steps, testing the strength of the floor to make sure it won’t break again. But they manage to do it, somehow, and find themselves facing the scary, gloomy staircase again. It sends a shiver down Youngjae’s spine. It’s so dark that, even with the help of his spotlight, they can’t see where it leads. It’s like a black hole that absorbs all the light around. It’s absolutely terrifying and, no, he <em> doesn’t </em>believe in ghosts or vampires or any kind of monsters… But if they had to hide somewhere, it would be here. Still, he musters all the courage he can manage and says, “ Stay here. I’ll go alone. “ For some reasons it makes Jaebeom laugh. “ What are you even saying ? “ he asks, shaking his head with a found, but mocking smile. “ You’re terrified. I can feel you shaking. You said we were going together, didn’t you ? “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ But you’re hurt… You won’t be able to go down the stairs like that. “ Youngjae retorts, eyes not leaving the patch of darkness before them, scared of what could happen if he stopped watching it. “ I can, if you help me. “ Jaebeom replies, back to serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a lot of negotiations, but in the end, the youngest gives in and complies. Once again he carries Jaebeom with him. The stairs are made of stone, so they don’t have to be as careful as before, it seems reliable enough. Very slowly they start to see through the darkness, until they finally enter the basement. It’s a big, dark room, not as dirty and dusty as the ones on the first floor. Everything is made of stone and it’s colder. The reassuring thing is that it’s almost empty, apart from the big, rusty boiler that Youngjae spotted earlier, resting against the back wall. There’s basically nowhere to hide, so they’re pretty sure there isn’t any danger. He trails the yellow circle of light around, and abruptly stops when it catches on something on the floor. Jaebeom’s polaroid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get closer to it and Jaebeom sits down in front of it, resting his tired, hurting leg in the meantime. His younger friend lets him go, carefully walking around. Their breaths resonate through the emptiness of the room and the silence is oppressing. Youngjae’s steps are almost too loud. It really looks and sounds like a horror movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Is it broken ? “ Youngjae asks, his deep voice breaking the silence. Jaebeom’s tongue clicks against his teeth. “ Yep. “ he declares, grumpily. “ But I think I can repair it, hold on… “ It makes Youngjae sigh. He doesn’t quite understand why his long-time crush feels the need to do that <em> right now </em> and <em> right here. </em>Clicking sounds fill the room as Jaebeom starts to fidget with his engine. Youngjae looks up, pointing his lamp up at the ceiling. The hole in the wood is even more frightening, seeing it from here. No wonder it broke. It’s so thin and dusty and rotten. He shivers at the sight, for some reason seeing it from below is almost unbearable. He tries not to think about what would have happened if Jaebeom had fallen down earlier. The ceiling is quite high. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A louder noise echoes through the room and Jaebeom’s naturally soothing voice exclaims “ Done ! “ in a cheerful tone. He tries to stand up again, forgetting about his wound, and hisses in pain when he falls back down. Youngjae jogs up to him, concern written all over his features. “ are you okay ? “ he asks, worried, kneeling down in front of him. “ Yeah, ‘m fine. “ Jaebeom answers through gritted teeth. His voice his smaller, weaker than before and his brows are furrowed, his jaw contracting the way it only does when he’s annoyed. It makes Youngjae’s heart skip a bit. He really, really doesn’t want Jaebeom to get angry at him. He’s the only one in the whole friend group that Jaebeom hasn’t snapped at yet. He kinda hopes it won’t change, even if the expedition is a total failure and a mess and it’s his fault. Jaebeom notices him looking at him with shaky, shiny doe-eyes and pouty lips. He sighs and parts his lips, mouthing a half-spoken apology, but he’s interrupted by a loud, deep noise that comes from upstairs. It makes both of them jump, Youngjae gasping and Jaebeom yelping. His hand flies up to grip Youngjae’s jacket tightly, startling the both of them. He clings to him for a second, before he realizes what he’s doing and he leans back, sputtering. The noise happens again and this time they grip each other, fear overbearing the embarrassment. Youngjae’s grip on Jaebeom’s biceps is so tight it must be painful, and Jaebeom is holding his jacket so tightly that Youngjae has to put a hand on the floor to prevent himself from falling down on him. They stay like that for a few seconds, that stretch out, feeling like ages, waiting for another sound, even if the youngest is sure he wouldn’t even hear it, not with the way his heart is beating loud and fast in his ears. When nothing happens for a while, he exhales heavily, relaxing only slightly, and he tries to lean back and straighten up, but Jaebeom’s grip on his jacket doesn’t falter. Confused, he looks down at him. “ Jaebeom hyung ? “ he calls, worried. “ Youngjae I can’t do this anymore. “ he answers, words quick and high-pitched and alarmed. Of course, Youngjae panics. His hyung’s head is cast down, his black, long hair falling on his face and hiding it from his eyes, effectively making him unable to see his expression. He notices how his shoulders are shaking almost imperceptibly and, in what he hopes his a soothing gesture, he puts his free hand on it, massaging it lightly. “ Are you okay hyung ? Does your leg hurt ? “ he inquires, worried. Jaebeom tighten his grip on him and pulls him closer, putting his forehead on his chest and he nods. “ <em> Yes. </em> “ he hisses. “ Yes, my leg hurts, and so does my arm, and <em> yes, </em> I’m scared of bugs and spiders, <em> and yes </em> , I’m scared of ghosts too and I can’t. Do this. Anymore. <em> Please </em>. “ he begs, sounding both angry and pitiful as he says it, but it’s quite understandable to lose control of his emotions when he’s so frightened. And Youngjae thought he was the scared one… In the end he’s not even the one to have a mental breakdown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh hyung, I’m so sorry… You should have told me. We’re going out of this house, now, don’t worry. Do you think you can walk ? “ Jaebeom frantically shakes his head left and right. “ No. “ he states and it’s half a grumble, and half a whine. “ It hurts like hell. “ he hisses. Youngjae’s heart drop a bit. It’s one of the first time he hears his friend complaining. Once again he feels guilty and helpless and a knot builds up in his throat, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks. But he wills himself to go on, eyes roaming the room to try and find a solution, for the sake of his usually so reliable friend. When he finds nothing, he pulls a face, but doesn’t give up, and he reaches for Jaebeom’s hands, trying to untangle them from his piece of closing. He still can’t see his face and it’s making him worried as hell. Taking matters in his own hands, he turns around and kneels down in front of him, presenting him his back. “ What are you doing…? “ Jaebeom asks, confused, his voice back to his usual, soft but low one. “ Piggy back ride. “ Youngjae explains promptly. “ Hope on. “ He feels his hyung’s hand press flat but gently against the back of his shoulder, but nothing more happens. “ You don’t have to… “ Jaebeom starts but Youngjae interrupts him. “ Just because I’m not good at sports doesn’t mean I’m not strong. Hope on before I get angry. “ he snaps, throwing him a displeased glance above his shoulder. It makes the black-haired boy release a breathless chuckle, that is more anxious than it is amused. “ We wouldn’t want that… “ he almost giggles, shifting so he can get closer. In the end he does climb on him as good as he can, thighs pressing against his hips and Youngjae puts each of his arms around them, holding them tight as he adjusts the boy against him so it gets more comfortable for the both of them. He then pushes hard on his leg’s muscles, struggling to stand up with the additional weight. He manages, somehow, swaying a bit before he heads towards the stairs, Jaebeom’s arms around his neck as he holds both the flashlights. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a mess. Youngjae is panting for air in no time. “ Be careful… “ Jaebeom repeats again, his voice softer than ever to show him how sorry he is. “ With both our weight it’s even more dangerous to walk on the wood. “ Youngjae knows that and he tells him so. He tests the strength of the floor at every step he takes. The way towards the front door lasts forever. His arms and legs are straining from the effort. He can do it, he knows that, but it’s exhausting. A few times Jaebeom tells him to put him down, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t stop until he’s out of the house, the sunlight greeting them after a few hours of wandering in the darkness. As soon as he release his friend, Youngjae flops down on one of the few steps just before the front door, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. Jaebeom sits next to him, also panting, for some reasons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay there, gradually recovering their calm. Jaebeom is halfway through the process when he breath an incredulous, shocked laugh. Youngjae follows him, anxiously chuckling. He can’t believe what just happened. Him, the model student, just did something so dangerous that his friend got hurt because of him. Said friend releases a heavy sigh of relief and exhales, “ You owe me a date… “. Shocked, he looks up at him and their eyes meet. Jaebeom’s ones are playful and with a glint of mischief. Youngjae’s are wide open in surprise. “ … What ? “ he sputters. “ You owe me a date. “ Jaebeom repeats, an adorable smug grin finding its way to his face as he glances at him from the side. “ I had to go through all of that for you. I need a pay back now, don’t you think ? “ For some reasons he thinks it’s a good idea to wink and Youngjae thinks he has never felt so sad. It’s one thing to think that all of it is his fault. It’s something else to hear it from the mouth of the boy he has kinda fallen in love with. His insecurities hit him like a wave and he looks down, biting his lips sadly. Of course, Jaebeom notices the change of mood and his smile falters. “ What’s wrong ? “ he asks, putting an arm around his shoulders and getting closer to him to be able to watch his face. Youngjae doesn’t look up when he hesitantly speaks, “ Do you... really think it’s my fault… ? “, his voice weak and shaky. The oldest shoots him an alarmed glance. “ What ? No, of course not, Jae, I was… I was just kidding. I just wanted to… “ he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, nervously pursing his lips and looking to the side. “ God, I was just trying to get a date with you, you dumbass. “ he then finishes, turning back to him and bopping his nose. Saying that Youngjae was lost would be an understatement. He looks up at him, completely dumbfounded. “ You want… a date with me ? “ he repeats incredulously. “ Obviously. “ Jaebeom nods with a soft chuckle. “ B-But… “ Youngjae can’t stop himself from stuttering. “ But… Wouldn’t you like a date with Jinyoung better ? “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Jaebeom frowns, looking at him disapprovingly. “ Youngjae, Jinyoung is a great friend. “ Casting his head down in defeat, eyes fixating on the wild grass that brushes against his shoes, Youngjae waits for what is going to follow. He was starting to feel a little hopeful before, but now… He is bracing himself from the rejection that he knows is going to come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except nothing comes. He waits for what feels like an eternity and Jaebeom stays silent, not adding anything, until he loses his patience. “ Youngjae, look at me. “ he asks and the youngest boy does. He’s surprised by Jaebeom’s face now. He’s grinning fully, softly and with such a loving stare that it makes his heart flutter and his cheeks darken. “ Jinyoung is a good friend. “ he repeats. “ That’s it. Nothing more “ Youngjae’s lips part silently. He really wants to say something but he doesn’t know what. “ B-but… “ is once again the only thing he manages to pronounce. “ What I’m trying to tell you, ‘Jae… “ Jaebeom continues, running his hand through his hair again, looking up to the sky. “ ...Is that I don’t want a date with Jinyoung. With you, however… I wouldn’t mind. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae can’t believe his luck. Is the boy he’s been having feelings for months really asking him out ? Is it really happening ? “ I… I wouldn’t mind neither… “ he replies, still a bit scared, but Jaebeom beams and it makes it all worth it. “ Great ! “ he exclaims. “ Let’s date ! “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae nods shyly. For some reasons it doesn’t seem real, a bit too easy. But well… If all of this is true, then… There’s really no reason to say no, right ? </p>
<p>They stay like that for a while, relishing in the now comfortable silence that surrounds them. It feels so much better outside. The sun is starting to get really high in the sky, it is probably around 11am already. They should head back to their school quite soon, but for now, they take a few minutes to relax and appreciate the beautiful moment, side to side, Jaebeom’s arm still around Youngjae, pushing him closer until he is basically side-hugging him. Youngjae ponders for a bit before he makes a move, putting his head on his shoulder slowly. When he looks up from his new spot, Jaebeom seems pleased, smiling calmly. It’s pretty adorable and Youngjae can’t help but grin too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Do you think you can walk ? “ he asks when he eventually gets up on his feet, dusting his pants. “ I don’t know… I feel better but I think I’ll need your help. “ Jaebeom replies, looking up at him with an apologetic grin. Youngjae assures him it’s fine, and helps him up. “ Wait ! “ Jaebeom suddenly exclaims, releasing his hand and opening his bag. When he finds his camera he holds it up and shows it to his friend. “ Can we take a picture, please ? “ he asks, pouting for good measure. Youngjae pulls a face. “ Hyung, you know I don’t like pictures… “ he complains. “ I know, Jae, but, look… “ He pulls him back down next to him, in the same position as before. “ I just want to keep a memory of the day I finally confessed… I mean I didn’t really <em> confess </em>but… I just want to remember it. I know it wasn’t ideal but… It means a lot to me. Please ? “ he holds the camera up and points it towards them. Youngjae notices how he really waits for an answer, always so sweet and considerate, and his heart swells. In the end he nods shyly. He really isn’t a huge fan of taking pictures of him, so he does his oh so famous ‘ Youngjae pose ‘, the one where he puts his hand in front of his face, letting it brush against his lips. It gives him some quite badass vibes, and it also allows him to hide a big part of his face, which is a great advantage. Jaebeom watches him with a playful, pretty little grin. At the exact same second as he presses on the button of the camera, he nudges his hand away, uncovering his face. Youngjae shots him a scandalized, shocked look and Jaebeom, laughing loudly, snaps another picture. When they are both printed on tiny white rectangles, he shakes them and hands them to him, still chuckling. “ See ? Now you can keep one of them. I hope it’ll be as meaningful for you as it is for me. You can choose the one you prefer. “ He says, beaming in happiness. Youngjae looks done at the pictures. Jaebeom is laughing so much on the second one, his eyes are almost disappearing. Of course, he chooses this one. Seeing Jaebeom so openly happy is quite rare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps looking at it for a while. It’s really soft and really cute and the lighting is great, despite the disastrous framing. They look like a bickering couple and it makes his heart flutter. When he glances back up at Jaebeom, his eyes are already on him. He’s watching him with so much love and adoration and with such a beautiful smile that it’s enough to make him flush. It has him feeling self-conscious, somehow, and he tries to lower his head again, but his ‘date’ decides against it. He places his hand on his shin, lifting it so he can look at him in the eyes and he slowly caresses the soft skin of his cheek. Youngjae is pretty sure he’s crimson red by now. His hyung doesn’t seem to care. “ God, you’re so cute… “ he mumbles foundly. Youngjae pouts and shakes his head. “ Am not… “ he retorts. Jaebeom chuckles and pinches his nose. He’s the cute one. “ You really are, though… “ he repeats, cupping his face with both hands. He’s looking at him with heart eyes, even Youngjae, who is usually pretty oblivious, can see that. He holds the eye contact shyly, not quite knowing what to do when he’s not even able to hide. “ … Are you going to kiss me, hyung… ? “ he questions lowly, wavering. The other boy nods, but still asks, “ Would you be okay with that ? “. So considerate.  </p>
<p>Youngjae can’t do anything but nod as his hyung’s lips are already too close to his owns. He sees them stretching into a wider smile, and then they’re too close, he can’t even see them clearly. He knows it’s stupid to get surprised even if he was expecting it, but he can’t help but gasp when their lips eventually brush against each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom doesn’t take it really slow. He nips at his lower lip, tugs and licks it, trying to get him to grant him the access. He’s smiling widely in the kiss, not bothering to hide how happy he is and it might be the most romantic thing Youngjae has ever witnessed. Bringing a shaky hand to the boy’s nape, he tries to reciprocate as best as he can, but his brain is slowly dying. He can’t believe it’s happening. He can’t believe they’re actually making out in front of an abandoned house. But… Let’s say, he isn’t complaining. And he doesn’t know how long it lasts. He loses track of time as he parts his lips, melting completely against his crush’s chest, panting and gasping whenever Jaebeom bites down or when their tongues brush. The boy is so playful, so teasing, but yet so gentle, it’s making him kinda dizzy. He pulls away, lifting his head a bit so he can brush his lips against the younger boy’s cheekbone. “ We should go. “ he murmurs. Youngjae nods, at a complete loss of words, trying to calm his racing heart. Once again he offers his hand to Jaebeom and pulls him up on his feet. The boy never stops beaming, even despite the pain, and Youngjae can feel his cheeks heating up even more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The garden is big but they don’t really want to speed up. They take their time, walking quietly, Youngjae once again helping his now soon-to-be boyfriend with an arm around his waist. When then get closer to the fence they hear a loud voice calling their names. Looking up, they see Yugyeom waving at them from the other side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ How long have you been waiting ? “ Youngjae asks as they are trying to help Jaebeom to get over the fence. Once again it’s him who goes first, obviously, and Youngjae offers him his hands so he can put his reliable foot on it. He then pushes up as high as he can, trying to lift him as far as possible. “ Not very long. I was very late but I saw your bikes so I decided to wait for you. “ Yugyeom answers, already at the top of the metal bars and he helps Jaebeom climbing the rest of the way up. It’s a bit of a struggle but they manage to lower him to the ground without him needing to use his wounded foot and to hold too much weight on his hurting arm. The oldest breathes a heavy sigh of relief as soon as his toes touch the ground. This time Youngjae has to climb alone, since Yugyeom is busy helping Jaebeom walking to a spot where he can sit down. It’s a bit tricky and he knows he looks absolutely ridiculous but with a lot of struggles he ends up at the top of the fence. He jumps all the way down, too lazy for any other difficult moves. His feet and ankles hurt a bit when he lands on the hard dirt but it goes away quickly. He walks up to the two others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Are you okay ? “ he asks the sitting boy, lifting his pants’ leg to check the wound. “ ‘m fine… “ he mumbles. “ Just tired… I don’t think I can ride my bike right now, sorry… “ He’s pouting a little as he says it, looking up at him with doe eyes and it’s quite a sight to see. “ Well, it’s okay, don’t worry. “ he answers with an amused smile, patting his head lightly. “ We both have class at one, right ? We have time. Let’s go somewhere we can eat and drink. We’ll figure the rest out later. “ Both boys help him up, and they start walking next to the empty road, taking their bikes with them while they look for a café or somewhere where they could rest. “ I know it didn’t end very well but… Did you at least enjoy it a little ? “ Yugyeom asks, obviously feeling quite bad for letting them go alone. Youngjae answers “ It was awful. “ at the exact same time Jaebeom says “ It was fun. “ The blond shoots him a scandalized look, not believing what he just heard. Minutes ago the boy what telling him that he owned him something for making him go with him, and know he’s saying he liked it ? What the hell ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom catches his gaze and laughs, leaning against him and playfully flicking his cheek. “ Well, it was really stressful and exhausting and obviously painful, but… At least I was with you, so it was great. “ Youngjae huffes and averts his eyes, getting tired of the other boy who apparently can’t stop making him feel shy. On the other hand, Yugyeom raises an eyebrow, looking at Jaebeom with a perplexed face. “ That was… Flirty. “ he comments. “ Well, now I can ! “ Jaebeom answers, beaming. “ We’re kinda dating. “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Youngjae flush once again, not expecting Jaebeom to tell it so easily. Yugyeom is shocked and his surprised shout is so loud it makes Youngjae wince, looking around in the street to make sure nobody heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Oh my god, Jinyoung and Jackson are going to be so happy ! “ the youngest one squeals. </p>
<p>“ And Mark is never going to stop threatening me ! “ Jaebeom laughs, apparently not caring at all. “ Jaebeom I swear if you ever hurt my baby… “ Yugyeom says, trying ( and failing ) to imitate Mark’s deep voice. They both burst out laughing loudly, and Youngjae casts his head down, muttering under his breath, “ I’m am not anyone’s baby… “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he’s not convincing at all, Jaebeom only chuckling and tightening his hold around his shoulders. “ Well, you are mine, now. “ he jokes and Yugyeom pretends to choke and throw up. Youngjae doesn’t look up, blushing even more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, heh. Once again, he’s not complaining. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>